Mirror
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Você sempre me temeu. - Tom Riddle/Ginny Weasley


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. A música também não. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio: **II Challenge Songfics Dramáticas e II Challenge Ficlets Dramáticas do fórum 3v.

**Ship: **Tom/Ginny

**Capa: **por mim e por Jeh (obrigada, anjo!) - Link no meu perfil

**Sinopse: **Você sempre me temeu.

**Spoilers:** 7

**Beta: **DarkAngel

**Finalização: **09/03/2008.

**Música:** "Época", do Gotan Project.

**NA:** Obrigada à Dark pela betagem.

**Mirror**

Sua pele é branca. Um branco leitoso. Branco seda. Branco vela. Branco. Branco morte.

Seu corpo. Seu lindo e cobiçado corpo. Como eu quis seu corpo para mim... Sua vida. Sua alma. A escultura de sua alma. Escultura em marfim talhado a fogo. Marfim, branco, cheio de pequenas ranhuras como suas sardas. Forte, e rijo, e precioso.

Você, agora, nada mais é do que marfim talhado segundo a minha vontade.

_Si desapareció (se desapareceu)_

_En mi aparecerá (em mim aparecerá)_

_Creyeron que murió (acreditaram que morreu)_

_Pero renacerá (porém renascerá)_

Você me viu. Viu-me e não acreditou. Ou acreditou e não quis ver. Ou viu, acreditou e teve medo.

Você sempre me temeu.

Enquanto você não me via, enquanto eu era só um amigo, conselheiro de páginas mortas, de linhas tortas em sua vida, você me via como eu queria que me visse. A partir do momento em que realmente apareci para você, você realmente me viu. Da forma como todos os outros vêem.

E teve medo.

_Llovió, paró, llovió (choveu, parou, choveu)  
Y un chico adivinó (e um menino adivinhou)  
Oímos una voz, y desde un tango (ouvimos uma voz, e desde um tango)  
Rumor de pañuelo blanco (clamor de lenço branco)_

- Eu volto logo. É só uma viagem de trabalho, talvez um ou dois dias, Gina.

- Eu me acostumei com as crianças... Agora que estão todas no colégio, acho que vou me sentir sozinha.

O homem de olhos verdes sorriu e te beijou.

Olhos da cor da morte.

Ele ousou me matar e ousa te beijar. Não sabe que você me foi entregue? Não sabe que eu nunca morri em você?

Ele não teme a morte ao te beijar na minha frente?

Você teme. Eu sempre soube disso desde o momento que olhei seus olhos pela primeira vez.

Você teme a morte. E me teme. E por isso nunca olhou realmente para mim.

E também não me viu naquele momento, quando fechou a porta depois do seu marido ter saído.

_No eran buenas esas épocas (não eram boas essas épocas)  
Malos eran esos aires (maus eram esses ares)  
Fue hace veinticinco años (vai fazer 25 anos)  
Y vos existías, sin existir todavia (e vós existias, porém sem existir)_

Quando você me reencontrou dentro de si mesma?

Eu não saberia dizer. Eu sempre estive lá. Esperando. Aguardando somente uma chance de emergir da sua alma.

Quando você se tornou um pedaço de mim?

Quando ousou me olhar? Quando abriu seu coração para mim? Quando cruzou meu caminho pela primeira vez?

Eu fiz isso tantas vezes, mas acho que nunca saberia determinar o momento exato em que um pedaço de minha alma deixa de me pertencer, passa a ser outro, passou a ser você. Mesmo sem eu sentir, mesmo sem eu querer.

Eu sorvi sua alma quase totalmente. E talvez você também tenha sorvido algo de mim.

_Si desapareció (se desapareceu)  
En mi aparecerá (em mim aparecerá)  
Creyeron que murió y aquí se nace, (acreditaram que morreu e aqui nasce)  
Aquí la vida renace (aqui a vida renasce)_

Eu passo os dedos pela sua pele, sem tocá-la. Minha mão paira a poucos centímetros do seu corpo, mas não desejo tocá-lo. Nunca desejei. Se desejasse, já teria feito. Você é minha de outra forma: na alma.

Seu corpo é belo e jovem, e eu me limito a contemplá-lo. Não quero tocá-la. Quero sentir o frio emanando de sua pele gradualmente sem precisar sujar minhas mãos. Não quero suas marcas em mim.

O perfume das flores inunda o ambiente aos poucos, como o frio toma o seu corpo. Não sei se o cheiro de flores vem de você ou das plantas pisadas do vaso quebrado no chão.

O cheiro do sangue me atrai mais do que o cheiro das flores e o vermelho atrai os meus olhos mais do que o branco. Mas o cheiro do sangue se mistura com o cheiro das rosas e as pétalas brancas se misturam com sua pele assim como o sangue se mistura com seus cabelos.

Assim como eu me misturo com você.

E quando eu aproximo minha mão da sua pele, não sei mais se o frio sai do seu corpo para me tocar ou se é o meu frio que te toca.

_No eran buenas esas épocas (não eram boas essas épocas)  
Malos eran esos aires (maus eram esses ares)  
Fue hace veintinco años (vai fazer 25 anos)  
Y vos existias (e vós existias)_

Tenho vontade de te provar. Olhar parece pouco. Contemplá-la me instiga. Tocá-la me enoja.

Você sempre foi suja.

Eu provaria seu sangue. Sangue puro. Eras de tradição espalhadas pelo chão, manchando as flores. Mas pensar que o gosto metálico que viria à minha boca é o mesmo metálico da arma jogada no chão não me estimula.

Uma coisa tão trouxa.

Tão tipicamente sua. Tão tipicamente _Weasley_ manter coisas sujas em casa.

Sorrio e volto a te olhar. Olhar sua face imóvel. Seus olhos abertos encarando o medo. Medo de criança. Minha criança. Sempre criança.

Você deveria saber que crianças não deveriam brincar com armas. Um presente tão estranho para um pai dar a uma filha. Tão tipicamente Weasley não ver os perigos do mundo. Não entender que uma arma trouxa e suja também tem sua magia.

Toco o sangue que empossa no chão e deixo uma gota cair sobre sua pele. Magia metálica com gosto de pólvora.

_Una musica brutal (uma música brutal)  
Descubrimos vos y yo (descobrimos vós e eu)  
En el triste carnaval (no triste carnaval)  
Una música brutal (uma música brutal)_

Quanto tempo eu levei para que você buscasse a arma? Dois, três dias?

Quanto tempo você levou para acreditar que me via?

Quanto tempo você levou se encarando naquele espelho, tentando ver além de meu sorriso?

Eu estava em você. Um dia você viu. Você só precisava ficar só consigo mesma.

E comigo.

Seu marido não devia te deixar só. Ele sabe que ficar só faz as pessoas pensarem. Faz as pessoas reverem seus fantasmas. Eu gostava particularmente da maneira como ele me via quando estava só, mesmo que eu tenha demorado a perceber isso, mas a mente dele era minha.

Você, Gina, você também era minha, desde muito antes. Mas de uma forma mais completa.

Você tentou não me ver. Tentou ignorar a sombra que te seguia. Em seu quarto, em sua casa, em seu corpo, em sua mente. Como antes, seu medo me alimentou, Gina, e a sombra cresceu e te arrebatou.

E você me viu no espelho.

Qual a importância de arrumar as flores no vaso quando a sombra à sua frente brincava com as pétalas brancas? Qual a importância de buscar algo para se fazer quando aquele que te fez como é te encara tão fixamente?

Você me viu, Gina. E ao olhar para os seus olhos naquele espelho você temeu a morte.

_Melodías de dolor (melodias de dor)_

_Despertamos vos y yo (despertamos vós e eu)_

_Y en el lento divagar (e no lento divagar)_

_Una música brutal (uma música brutal)_

O tempo é relativo. Ele nunca foi muito bondoso comigo. Um grande período da minha existência foi destinado simplesmente a não existir. Uma sombra que sente, que pensa, que espera. E não existe. Somente uma sombra ecoando no vazio do tempo.

Mas eu aprendi a esperar. E para aqueles que não existem mais, o tempo não importa. E ver seus olhos no eco do tempo foi um bálsamo para mim. Sua presença era _algo_ e algo era existência. Algo em mim, assim como algo em você.

Cada vez que você me olhava, eu me sentia existir, e não sei em que ponto do tempo você notou que eu existia também.

E você me ignorou, não acreditou, teve medo e não me viu. Esse foi seu erro.

Quando você realmente me viu, eu já era mais forte que você.

E o tempo ecoou, pois a história se repetia. Você era minha de novo.

De onde vieram as flores, o revólver, o espelho? Não me importa. Eram coisas do seu mundo, e _meu_ mundo era somente seus olhos. Que não eram verdes. Não tinham cheiro de morte. Cheiravam a marfim e rosas e me inebriavam com sua vida. Sua alma.

Não cheiravam a sangue nem metal. Eu não a queria morta, Gina.

Eu a olho caída no chão à frente da mesinha onde o espelho está apoiado. O mesmo espelho de onde eu vi _ele_ te beijar. Talvez eu queira te tocar.

Meus dedos brincam com os fios dos seus cabelos que não estão molhados de sangue. Como aquilo aconteceu? Você não deveria querer algo que eu não quisesse, Ginevra. Eu estava em sua alma e você já era minha.

Será que isso te assustou tanto assim?

Olho para o revolver caído no chão como você. Armas não disparam por vontade própria. Eu não sei onde você guardava o presente do seu pai. Talvez um enfeite sobre a mesinha, talvez dentro da gaveta. Você era somente uma criança e não deveria saber que presentes de metal também servem para matar.

Eu não queria que você morresse _assim_, mas, apesar de todo o medo, apesar de toda a minha força, talvez _você_ quisesse.

Você me temeu mais do que temeu a morte, Ginevra?

Armas não disparam sozinhas, acidentes não matam bruxos.

Bruxos se matam.

Eu não queria que você morresse, Gina.

_Encendió nuestra pasión (incendiou a paixão)  
Dame tu calor (dai-me teu calor)  
Bébete mi amor (beba meu amor)_

O tempo ainda marca seus badalos e o sol invade a sala. Lento e quente. Ele me rouba o seu frio. Mas o sol é mais fraco que eu nesse momento.

Eu a toco, pois quero senti-la uma última vez. Os raios vermelhos tingem tudo à volta, como se o pôr-do-sol quisesse sugar as cores do mundo para as levar consigo antes que a escuridão as devore.

Eu sou escuro. Você é branca. E vermelha. Como o sol. Mas seu frio é meu.

Sei que o sol me levará consigo também. Sua morte é um fim depois de tantos outros fins. Eu já passei por tantos, já acabei tantas vezes. Mas talvez essa seja a última.

Ter um objetivo é interessante. Realizá-lo é plenitude. Mas você somente toma consciência de sua real grandeza ao assistir o seu fracasso.

Eu nunca fracassei. A prova disso é que estou aqui ainda.

Uma sombra, mas estou aqui.

E agora, você me acaba. Esgota-me com algo tão simples e tão trouxa como a morte. Morte com gosto de metal.

Você nunca saberá, Ginevra, o que é olhar nos olhos da morte e saber que aquilo é muito pouco para você. Eu fiz o que tantos declararam impossível: venci a morte, tantas vezes quantas se mostrou necessário.

E você foi fraca o suficiente para temê-la e jogar-se nos braços dela como a criança que você é.

A ironia é que me levou junto sem saber. Você fez da minha realização algo definitivamente impossível, como todos diziam.

A porta se abre e o dourado e o vermelho são tudo o que eu posso ver por um momento, antes que o grito corte o nosso silêncio e o homem se atire sobre o seu corpo à minha frente.

Tudo é vermelho, menos os olhos verdes. Olhos da morte.

No fim, Ginevra, a morte me veio pelos seus olhos doces, e eu, por ser somente uma sombra em você, vejo agora no reflexo dos seus olhos abertos e vidrados, o meu próprio fim.

**FIM**


End file.
